Creo en ti
by Cielo Azul A
Summary: Están a punto de perderse mutuamente, ese simple sentimiento de perdida la hace confesarle que tanto puede creer en el y hasta donde tienen de cierto esas palabras.


**Los personajes de Candy no me pertenecen, perteneces a sus respectivas autoras y el presente trabajo es para entretener y plasmar mi deseo como Albertfan, material para mayores de 18 años, si no gustas leer este tipo de contenido aun estas a tiempo de cambiar de historia.**

**Gracias por leer y dejar un comentario pues ellos son muy valiosos**

**Creo en ti.**

**Interprete: Reik.**

**Adaptación: Cielo Azul A. **

**GF 2014.**

"No deseo que te vayas", esas fueron las palabras que mi pensamiento libero al sostener el teléfono pero tú ya habías colgado, ahora a ti te tocaba partir y alejarte de mí, como soportar la ausencia del ser amado, como dejarte ir, no quería, pero debía, más después de aquella conversación que escuche aun a sabiendas que interfería en tu privacidad.

-Albert solo es mi mejor amigo, él es tan…

-¿Tan qué?, Candy.

Fue mejor irme, no estaba bien escuchar, peor aún el escuchar que solo era tu mejor amigo, eso es lo que menos deseaba ser "solo un amigo", aun así es mejor saberlo antes de haber continuado con la decisión de confesar mi amor por ti, los dos merecemos ser felices aunque eso implique que cada quien en distintos caminos, el delgado hilo del destino que deseaba que nos atara no era para el amor de hombre y mujer.

**Ya no importa cada noche que espere  
Cada calle o laberinto que crucé **

Creo que es mejor haber conocido el amor a pesar de que no sea para mí a quedarme sin saber si alguna vez hubiera existido, es mejor abrir los brazos y dejar ir a la mujer para conservar a la buena amiga.

Dormiré con esos pensamientos para que mañana al ir a despedirte mis mejores deseos se vayan contigo y los buenos momentos se queden conmigo.

Los sueños son confusos, aturden mi mente, deseo que te quedes, no te vayas, no me dejes, mi corazón se agita y mis latidos acelerados así lo demuestran, te veo partir y mis esperanzas se desvanecen, el teléfono suena y mi consuelo es saber que solo fue un sueño.

-Dios…, no puedo creerlo, por primera vez me he quedado dormido, me levanto a toda prisa, tomo lo primero que encuentro, cepillo mis dientes y salgo a toda velocidad deseando poder encontrarte aún, llego a la estación y pregunto por la salida a tu nuevo destino.

-Lo siento joven, el tren partió hace diez minutos.

La sangre deja mi cuerpo y mi autocontrol amenaza con abandonarme.

-Que estúpido, como me he quedado dormido, -me susurro a mí mismo.

Camino por casi toda la estación con el deseo de encontrarte, pierdo la noción de tiempo y cuando me he dado por vencido en mente y cuerpo acudo a la primer banca que encuentro, contemplo el ir y venir de los viajeros, las despedidas, los abrazos y besos, las promesas de regresar pronto y verse nuevamente, una pareja de enamorados se detiene frente a mí, ella lo abraza y él la consuela.

¿Usted sabe que el amor, él dados.

Un prolongado abrazo acompaña la despedida, él la besa y parece que quisiera detener el tiempo, ella se separa primero y hacen la promesa de volver a verse.

La escena me conmueve y de pronto soy consciente del dolor que me está implicando tu partida, sin un abrazo, sin una despedida, podía comprar el primer boleto e ir a buscarte pero después ¿Qué?, lo más seguro es que no seré capaz de dejarte, -Albert, ¿Por qué no intentarlo?, el "no" ya lo tienes, debes saber si puedes tener un "si", me digo a mi mismo, en el fondo me motivo para ir en busca de ella y no permitir que mis recuerdos de aquella conversación me lo impidan.

De pronto me levanto como impulsado por un resorte y una linda joven me sonríe.

**Porque el cielo ha conspirado a mi favor  
Y en un segundo de rendirme te encontré**

-¿Sucede algo?, fue lo más tonto que alcanzo a balbucear.

-He dormido, los respondedores

Su mirada es diferente y esos verdes ojos traspasan mi alma, sus labios me sonríen y unas pequeñas manos toman las mías.

**Piel con piel**

**El corazón se me desarma  
Me haces bien  
Enciendes luces en mi alma**

-¿Estas bien?

-No.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Recordó que el suelo había sido capaz de decir adiós a usted, yo era doloroso.

En respuesta ella me sonríe y besa mi mejilla.

-Me he quedado dormido.

Tu expresión de asombro es casi palpable, demuestra que tan sorprendida estas que yo me quedé dormido.

-Fui a buscaste a tu apartamento y casi tiro la puerta al no tener respuesta y deduje que aún estarías aquí probablemente esperando.

-Sí, estaba pensando en la espalda para dormir de nuevo para evitar algo.

Tu me Sonrisa Llena de alegría. - ¿Está usted enfermo, me preguntó con preocupación.

-No, creo que no.

-Jamás te quedas dormido, seguro que no quieres que te revise, me sentiré más tranquila.

Tomo tu mano y me pongo en marcha para ir a mi apartamento, tu piel es tan suave y cálida, deseo no soltarte jamás.

-¡Espera!

Me detengo y me vuelvo hacia ti, -Creo que es mejor ir a mi apartamento, ahí tengo lo que necesito.

Sin soltar tu mano cruzamos prácticamente toda la estación, salimos, subimos al auto, lo pongo en marcha, el silencio nos hace compañía, ninguno dice nada, enciendo la radio y el locutor anuncia la siguiente canción, "creo en ti" intento concentrarme en la melodía y la letra; sin darme cuenta y por inercia llegamos hasta el edificio donde está tu apartamento, me estaciono, salgo y te ayudo a bajar, instintivamente tomo nuevamente tu mano y subimos, sacas de tu bolso las llaves, abres y me sorprendo de verlo como siempre.

-Creí que ya habías enviado tus cosas con la mudanza

-No, pienso usarlas por mucho tiempo en este mismo lugar.

-¿Cambiaste de planes?

-Puedes quitarte la chaqueta por favor.

Hago lo que me pides e intento no indagar más de lo que tú estés dispuesta a decir, mientras tu preparas café yo observo cada rincón, parece que nada ha sido movido, como si no quisieras irte, ¿Por qué?

-¿Cómo ha estado la carga de trabajo?

-Con las presiones de siempre, decisiones, acciones, pero bien.

-¿Has tenido falta de sueño en noches anteriores, ansiedad, nervios?

-No, todo bien.

Yo te espero sentado en el sofá de ese pequeño espacio que parece que solo es tuyo y mío, contemplo la foto que adorna la pequeña mesa de noche, yo te tengo en brazos mientras tu sonríes a la cámara, esa foto me fascina y quién no conoce nuestra historia siempre llega a pensar que somos novios, que daría porque esas palabras fueran mi dulce realidad, me pierdo en ilusiones y ensoñaciones y de pronto tu voz me cierra la imaginación.

-¿De verdad, estas bien?

-Claro, porque habría de mentir.

-Te percibo extraño, si sucediera algo me lo dirías, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto

Te sonrío para calmar tu preocupación, me devuelves la sonrisa y me interrogas sobre todo lo que pueda causar mi posible falta de sueño y origine que me quede dormido, quiero confesarte la verdad pero esperare un poco más mientras tú finalizas el interrogatorio.

-Voy por algo, te pongo un poco de música.

Sale de la habitación y el reproductor empieza a sonar con un grupo que me parece haber escuchado antes, intento calmarme y estar relajado, sé que lo que confesare es muy importante y no quiero que sientas ningún titubeo en mis palabras, ahora solo quedamos el sofá, tu inconfundible aroma y la melodía, lo único que interrumpe eso es el cerrar de la puerta.

Albert queda inmerso en sus pensamientos, en sus sentimientos, pensando en cómo crear ese espacio y confesarse de una vez por todas.

Ella entra al cuarto de baño, lava y seca sus manos para sentir un poco de calma antes de enfrentar lo que viene.

Salgo de la habitación y lo contemplo por unos instantes, su cuerpo relajado en el sillón, con la mirada perdida en sus pensamientos, que daría por saber lo que está pensando en ese momento, mejor aún ser parte de esos pensamientos, esa pose despreocupada y juvenil lo hace ver tan sexy.

-Candy, ¿ahora a ti es a la que le sucede algo?

La voz y la pregunta de Albert la sacan de sus ensoñaciones.

-Disculpa, recordé algo importante pero todo está bien.

-Me alegro, espero que esto de haber perdido el tren no te cause contratiempos.

La música sigue su curso y él desabotona uno a uno los botones de la camisa.

La camisa ha dejado al descubierto su firme torso y yo simplemente creo derretirme con la admirable visión, jamás lo había visto de tal forma, nunca me había permitido siquiera pensarlo consiente, solo mis sueños han sido testigos mudos de todo lo que se ha desarrollado con el paso del tiempo, intento entibiar el instrumento para poder escuchar los latidos, lo pongo sobre su pecho el cual es cálido y suave, una corriente eléctrica recorre mi brazo hasta invadir cada parte de mi cuerpo, la tibieza del cuerpo de él es tan confortable, intento concentrarme en los latidos que se oyen acelerados, late con fuerza, le doy indicaciones de como respirar.

-Candy, -alcanza a suspirar y sus pensamientos se concentran en sus manos suaves que son como una caricia, la caricia que cada noche llega en sus sueños, sin embargo este no es un sueño y aunque ella lo toca solo para examinarlo su mente vuela y sus sueños se hacen presentes en su memoria, una caricia, un beso, un simple rose, cada noche el obtiene eso y más de ella y al final dos cuerpos colmados después de haber sentido el amor de todas las formas físicas posibles.

-Creo que tu insomnio es más una cuestión anímica que física, afirma ella intentando contener el remolino de sensaciones que empiezan a despertar a su cuerpo.

El lugar se queda unos segundos en silencio, después la siguiente melodía inicia, yo doy un respingo cuando empiezo a escucharla, esa canción me identifica tanto con él, si la canción hablara por mi él se enteraría de su más preciado secreto, de pronto sale de sus cavilaciones cuando una sensual voz masculina le dice:

-Sí, mi insomnio tiene nombre, susurra casi en su oído.

Las palabras de Albert la descolocan y de pronto él toma su mano y la coloca nuevamente sobre su firme torso, ella siente nuevamente esa corriente eléctrica que empieza a recorrer su cuerpo, el cosquilleó del insipiente vello que hay en ese lugar, siente que la temperatura le sube al cuerpo hasta llegarle a las mejillas, le arden, no de vergüenza, sino de deseo, sus dedos largos, su cuerpo tibio, sus ojos hipnotizantes donde ella se deja atrapar, por supuesto que no desea ni por un instante escapar, al contrario, aspira a mucho más.

-Albert, es lo único que escapa de sus labios.

La toma lentamente de la cintura y la pega contra su cuerpo, la acomoda como si estuviera hecha para amoldarse al suyo, ella aspira su aroma, su sensualidad, unas ganas locas le dan de besarlo, acariciarlo, pero está expectante a las acciones de él, quiere entender lo que sucede, él hunde su cabeza en su rizada cabellera, se inunda de su aroma a vainilla, le rodea la cintura con sus brazos y susurra a su oído.

-Mi insomnio eres tú.

Siento estar en un sueño, esa fantasía donde cada noche él acude a mi cama, me susurra palabras hermosas y me hace el amor con ternura para terminar con pasión, no quiero abandonarlo, quiero seguir, hasta donde él me lleve, me separo y lo veo fijamente a los ojos intentando descifrar sus pensamientos.

Él cree que sus sentidos están tan llenos de ella que solo ve en su rostro aprobación en cada movimiento que está haciendo, ella toma su mano y la coloca sobre el primer botón de su blusa, guía sus dedos como marioneta y desabotona el primero, el segundo, él entiende y continua con el tercero, cuarto…..hasta quedar totalmente desabotonada la blusa y fuera de su cuerpo.

Ese pequeño pero bien proporcionado cuerpo le parece perfecto, exquisito, toma sus manos y las coloca sobre sus hombros, indicándole que le quite la camisa, ella lo entiende y desliza lentamente la prenda, su estilizado cuerpo, cada musculo es perfecto, su piel blanca con un toque de bronce y esos finos vellos que cubren parte de su pecho, la atrae a su cuerpo, se hunde en su cabellera quiere olerla, sentirla, abarcar cada poro de su piel, la empieza a deslizar con él en un lento vaivén que simula un tranquilo baile, ahora sabe que ese es su lugar preferido, ahí junto a ella, ser solo uno.

-Te amo, Candy, te amo hace tanto tiempo, mi corazón te ama, mi cuerpo te desea.

-Albert, susurra ella en su oído.

**Creo en ti  
Y en este amor  
Que me ha vuelto indestructible  
Que detuvo mi caída libre  
Creo en ti  
Y mi dolor se quedó kilómetros atrás  
mis fantasmas hoy por fin están en paz **

Albert me toma en brazos y sin apartar sus ojos de los míos me lleva hasta la habitación, yo me aferro a él con el deseo de que esto no termine, mi pulso esta acelerado y el cuerpo no me responde para nada más que sentirlo a él, me deposita en la cama y se sienta con las piernas extendidas frente a mi abarcándome por completo.

-¿De verdad crees en mí?, me pregunta sin apartar sus ojos que centellean de una forma que jamás he visto.

-¿Desde cuándo me amas?, le respondo con una pregunta.

Mientras intenta formular lo que creo es una respuesta sus delgados dedos empiezan a deslizarse por mi hombro, con ellos se lleva los tirantes de mi sujetador y a pesar de eso solo los tirantes han quedado abajo, aun me cubren los pechos el sujetador, jamás había sentido tanto deseo de ser tocada y tocar como en este momento, estiro la mano sobre su torso y la deslizo suavemente jugueteando con el vello, le acaricio suavemente y deslizo mi mano sobre cada parte que puedo, me detengo en una tetilla, la presiono suavemente y un suspiro se escapa de él, continuo con el juego y sé que es injusto solo darle placer a una sin hacerlo con la otra, deslizo mi mano al otro extremo y aplico la misma estimulación en la otra, otro jadeo escapa de sus labios y ahora sus ojos centellean con más fuerza como si quisiera traspasar todo lo que hay en mí.

Se acerca a mi cuerpo de una forma peligrosa, sus ardientes labios están sobre los míos, quiero quemarme en ellos y a la vez apagar este fuego que siento, su lengua pide acceso a mi boca, ambas se enredan en un tímido beso donde se empiezan a reconocer, se tocan, se succionan y se funden, jamás he besado de esta forma, recorre cada parte de mi boca, y yo hago lo mismo, succiona mi labio inferior y su lengua nuevamente me aclama, nuestras bocas son una sola, su aliento cálido y fresco invade mis papilas gustativas, de pronto quiere abandonar mi boca y en un impulso detengo su nuca con mi brazo, el corresponde con un abrazo y en un segundo ha quitado el broche de mi sujetador, se separa lentamente y nuevamente sus ojos se clavan en los míos.

-Eres tan hermosa, afirma con voz ronca.

El sujetador ha caído y el acaricia mis labios con ambos pulgares los cuales van bajando lentamente, recorren mi cuello, la clavícula y rodean mis pechos lentamente, mis pezones responde a ese contacto y una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios, repite la operación lentamente como una penitencia hacia mí, deseo que los tome por completo, los bese y sin embargo solo los contempla y acaricia lentamente, de pronto toma con sus dedos un pezón, juguetea con el y mi cuerpo es una ola de sensaciones desconocidas y gratificantes, toma el otro y hace lo mismo, ese juego me está deshaciendo en un placer desconocido, no solo quiero sus manos en ellos, quiero su boca, lo quiero a él, todo él, sus manos abandonan mis pezones y eso me desorienta colocándome de nuevo en la realidad, nuevamente sus manos toman mis pechos, los abarca y presiona con suavidad.

-Fueron hechos justo para mí, me vuelve a susurrar con esa voz ronca que ha adquirido en este momento y una sonrisa sigue adornando sus labios.

Un jadeo escapa de mi boca y él me pregunta.

-¿Qué te gustaría que hiciera?

Su pregunta me descoloca de todo el momento, acaso quiere saber que me gusta, ni yo misma lo sé, solo sé que lo que está haciendo me encanta, me he quedado muda, no sé qué responder.

-Quiero saber si esto te gusta, quiero que disfrutes tanto como yo estoy disfrutando este momento.

Me besa nuevamente, nuestras lenguas juguetean una con la otra, succiona mi labio inferior y luego yo hago lo mismo con el suyo. – ¿Te gusta esto?, me pregunta aun con mis labios en los suyos, un jadeo escapa de mi boca, demasiados jadeos escapan de ella, –Sí, me encanta, alcanzo a responder; sus dedos nuevamente toman mis pezones, los aprieta, los acaricia los pasa entre sus dedos y eso simplemente es más que estimulante, el calor invade mi cuerpo un palpitar recorre mi vientre pasando por el monte de venus y estacionándose en mi vagina, me siento húmeda, muy húmeda y en esa ola de sensaciones he olvidado por completo lo que él puede sentir, pero esa presión que está ejerciendo su cuerpo con el mío me hace saber que esta tan excitado como yo, solo deseo que no sienta dolor por tener esos pantalones tan ajustados, mis manos bajan lentamente recorriendo su espalda, las detengo en su cintura y busco el botón de sus vaqueros los cuales siento demasiado apretados, me pregunto si está usando una talla que no le corresponde, pero que tonterías pienso si cuando lo vi se le veían perfectos ni más ni menos, por supuesto que le quedan apretados por lo que esta aprisionando, desabotono el pantalón y alcanzo a bajar el cierre, wow me digo a mi misma por lo que alcanzo a tomar en las manos, no puedo dejar de sentir cierto temor, todos los pensamientos tontos se atraviesan en mi mente, ¿un miembro tan grande podrá estar en una mujer tan pequeña como yo?, espero que sea más placentero de lo doloroso que puede ser con ese tamaño, que barbaridad soy como una adolescente, parece que toda la razón y conocimiento que puedo tener se esfuman de mi mente, a que le temo, él está conmigo, es quien me está llevando, me está cuidando; sus besos me sacan de esos pensamientos al sentir como me recorren, su boca ya no está en mis labios, está en mi cuello y desciende bajando por la clavícula….

**El pasado es un mal sueño que acabo  
Un incendio que en tus brazos se apagó  
Cuando estaba a medio paso de caer  
Mis silencios se encontraron con tu voz **

Su cuerpo suave es tan estimulante, sentirla jadear conmigo, en mis brazos es excitante, ella está haciendo cada minuto de mis fantasías realidad, ahora sus fantasías quiero que sean conmigo, quiero que las viva en mis brazos, pero que digo ella está a punto de entregarme su cuerpo virginal, no debo, ella merece mucho más que esto, merece una primera vez memorable, una primera vez donde pueda disfrutar igual o más que yo.

No la quiero dejar así, quiero demostrarle que la decisión de entregarme algo tan valioso no será en vano, que cada vez que este conmigo sepa que disfrutara tanto como yo, que la cuidare siempre.

Mientras recorro su cuerpo blanco como la porcelana y cálido como un corazón lleno de amor solo puedo pensar en hacerla disfrutar, continúo recorriendo su cuello con suaves besos, sus jadeos se vuelven más intensos, eso me demuestra que espera y desea más y a pesar de todo esto ella merece mucho más, intento hacerme de todo mi autocontrol posible para desistir a este deseo que me quema, los recuerdos de los momentos bellos cuando vivíamos juntos, todas las anécdotas acuden a mi mente como ráfagas, eso me está ayudando a calmarme y calmarla a ella, poco a poco sus jadeos disminuyen y el único consuelo que tengo son su dulces labios los cuales me resisto abandonar y sin embargo lo tengo que hacer, lleno su rostro sorprendido de tiernos besos hasta llegar a la coronilla, me incorporo poco a poco hasta quedar sentado sobre la cama, la tomo de la mano y la invito a que se siente en mi regazo, la vista de su delicioso cuerpo aun llena mis ojos y solo deseo poder contenerme un poco más.

-Me encantaría que me acompañes a cenar en casa, es lo único que alcanzo a decir para que la cara de sorpresa que invade su hermoso rostro desaparezca un poco.

-No lo sé, me respondes en un susurro y puedo ver la confusión en tus pensamientos y sé que debo de irme antes de que haga una locura.

-Dime que si, por favor, -es lo que más deseo escuchar de tus labios, te beso intentando contener la pasión y obtener una respuesta afirmativa pues de ahora en adelante quiero que mi vida este llena de "si" en cada propuesta que te haga; me correspondes con timidez y cuando descubres que no te cubre nada el color carmín invade tus mejillas.

-Sí, un vacilante si es lo que obtengo.

Te doy un tierno beso en los labios y te deposito en la cama, me apresuro a confirmar la cita de la noche y quiero huir pues no podre contenerme más y me es urgente un baño de agua fría si es posible con cubos de hielos o de la Antártida misma.

El tiempo se me hace eterno y me siento como un león enjaulado, no sé si podre resistir más tiempo y evitar ir a buscarla, todo está preparado pero aún faltan unas horas para la cita, necesito algo que me calme por ello opto por ropa deportiva para salir a correr como un loco y me baje esta excitación que se resiste a abandonarme, salgo a toda velocidad relajarme y creo que por fin después de dos horas de correr si para lo estoy logrando, cuando llego a casa solo pienso en tomar un baño para relajar los músculos, el agua me hace bien y parece que con ella se lleva un poco mis temores, salgo y me apresuro a vestir mientras contemplo lo que hay sobre la cama y más intento imaginármelo viéndolo en ella, se le vera magnifico y me hará el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

Bajo a la sala para esperarla mientras intento calmar mis ansias que me han invadido nuevamente, una copa de vino se balancea por mis dedos cuando escucho el timbre sonar, corro en busca de la puerta como si de ella dependiera mi vida, inhalo y exhalo para calmarme y poder verme tranquilo.

Mis ojos casi se salen de sus orbitas al ver lo radiante que luce "Mi dulce Candy", el vestido marfil que le hice llegar parece que fue hecho a su medida, simplemente esta radiante.

-Buenas noches, me dice tímidamente.

Intento saber porque ese cambio de actitud aunque no me cuesta mucho llegar a la conclusión de que es por lo sucedido en su apartamento, quizá lo haya tomado como un rechazo y es lo que menos quiero que piense.

La invito a pasar y me permito inundar mis fosas nasales de su inconfundible aroma a vainilla y algo más que no sé cómo describir, simplemente ese aroma que emana de ella me es embriagador y no es ninguna fragancia es su esencia misma, la inconfundible esencia de Candy**.**

La invito a tomar asiento y le ofrezco algo de beber, la velada transcurre entre platica, anécdotas y algo de timidez cuando se hacen los silencios en nuestra conversación, no puedo soportarlo más, me siento miserable solo con pensar que ella crea que todo lo sucedido fue un error, sus ojos casi me lo gritan y sus acciones me lo confirman, de pronto ella se levanta y me indica que va al tocador, en ese momento inundo el lugar donde nos encontramos con suave música que pueda ayudar a mejorar la atmosfera del lugar, ella regresa y sin pensarlo la tomo de la mano y la llevo a lo que podría considerar una pista de baile, mi mano se posa en su cintura y la música nos conduce a un lento y suave balanceo, pego su cuerpo al mío y me siento extasiado de todo lo espiritual y físico que ella representa para mí, de pronto me encuentro plantado sobre una rodilla y viéndola a los ojos para no perderme ningún detalle de sus pensamiento.

-Me darías el honor de ser tuyo no solo en alma sino también en cuerpo, compartir mi vida, mi tiempo, mis alegrías y mis tristezas, hacerte la dueña de mi placer y mi corazón, darte absolutamente todo lo que puede representar en cuerpo y alma.

Sus ojos se inundan de lágrimas y asiente con un movimiento de cabeza, en ese momento le coloco el sencillo anillo de platino que es adornado con un pequeño diamante, tan sencillo y a la vez tan valioso como lo es ella.

Ya no puedo contenerme más y tomo sus labios, los reclamo con fervor, con toda la pasión que he contenido desde que le confesé mi amor y ella me correspondió y con ese mismo fervor ella corresponde mis besos, nuestras lenguas parecen bailar un tango de la pasión que se demuestran una con la otra.

-De verdad te casaras conmigo. - le pregunto como si la respuesta recibida no me fuera suficiente.

-Te amo Albert, -es lo único que me responde y su confesión me ha dejado sin aliento, todo parece detenerse y de pronto siento que no solo puedo vivir sino tocar tanto mis sentimientos como los de ella, sus labios reclaman con timidez a los míos y me pierdo en ellos, es sus besos, su lengua, su tacto y que diera yo por también perderme en su cuerpo, sin más ella abandona nuestro contacto y sus verdes ojos se fijan en los míos, sus labios se abren y las palabras fluyen.

**Te seguí y rescribiste mi futuro  
Es aquí mi único lugar seguro **

La convicción con la que lo afirma me sorprende, intento corresponder esas palabras y sin embargo ella me calla.

-Albert acabado Déjame.

**Creo en ti  
Y en este amor  
Que me ha vuelto indestructible  
Que detuvo mi caída libre  
Creo en ti  
Y mi dolor se quedó kilómetros atrás  
Y mis fantasmas hoy por fin están en paz**

No me da tiempo a replica de lo que acabo de escuchar, nuevamente sus labios están en los míos como intentando callarme, no puedo evitarlo, sus suaves labios son como un imán para los míos y me es tan grato saber que ella me regale su invaluable corazón, deseo tomarla en este momento y hacerla mía en cuerpo y alma y sin ser consiente de mis acciones y mis pensamientos lo digo en en suspiro.

-¡Se mía!

-Yo deseo ser tuya –responde ella en tono apremiante.

Mis manos temblorosas rodean su cintura hasta llegar al zíper de su vestido marfil, lo deslizo lentamente entre mis dedos y puedo sentir el calor de su piel sin llegar a tocarla, sin más coloco la palma de mi mano y la deslizo lentamente, que sensación tan exquisita, es tan suave y tan cálida, ella desabotona temblorosamente mi camisa mientras yo me hundo en si dorada y rizada cabellera para inundarme en su increíble aroma, sus manos terminan con mi camisa y se posan en mi torso que ha sido desnudado por ella, deseo ver sus verdes ojos deseo ver en ellos el mismo anhelo que hay en los míos, me separo de ella por un instante y una sonrisa dibuja su rostro, ella me quita la camisa por completo y yo hago lo propio con su vestido, ahora su bien formado cuerpo está frente a mí solo cubierto por dos prendas de encaje, sus manos se dirigen a mi botón y zíper del pantalón y sin reparar en el momento ya estos se encuentran en el suelo, saco los pies y aviento los zapatos ella me sonríe y se agacha, intento detenerla pero escapa de mis manos, cuando escucho su hilo de voz que me dice.

-¿Me permites?

Desliza los calcetines por mis pies mientras, levanta la vista y sus profundos ojos verdes me poseen, me agacho para quedar a la misma altura y poco a poco vamos ascendiendo, la pego a mi cuerpo y le desprendo el broche del sujetador el cual dejo caer, me deleito con la visión de sus dos rosales blancos que tiene por pechos, los cuales con solo una mirada mía se erizan, se ruboriza y sin embargo me sostiene la mirada, estiro ambas manos para poder palparlos una vez más entre ellas, los acaricio, los amaso y mis dedos se deslizan por sus endurecidos pezones , dibujo círculos alrededor de ellos y voy descendiendo sin dejar de hacer círculos en su abdomen, ombligo hasta quedar justo a la altura de la única prenda que la cubre, ahora los dos quedamos únicamente con una prenda, yo sigo con la delantera y me deslizo el bóxer y ya no puedo ocultar mi deseo, se refleja sorpresa en sus ojos al verme e intento contener una sonrisa, la música inunda el lugar aún y mientras eso sucede yo me empiezo a perder en este inmenso deseo, la tomo en brazos y la deposito sobre la impoluta cama.

-Creo en ti. –Me confiesa con un tono que infunde más confianza en mis actos.

Tomo lentamente sus labios y ella me da acceso a toda su boca, nuestras lenguas juguetean una con la otra y mi deseo ya se hace más presente, desciendo por su cuello, paso por su clavícula y me detengo a venerar sus pechos los cuales tomo entre mis labios, los besos, lamo y succiono primero uno, luego el otro la música sigue su curso pero oír escapar los gemidos de mi amada es más estimulante y placentero que la propia música, esos gemidos me indican que le es muy placentero lo que le estoy prodigando así que me entretengo un considerable rato y desciendo nuevamente por su abdomen, su ombligo hasta llegar al encaje, mis labios se detienen sobre la prenda y mis manos la deslizan lentamente, ahora la puedo ver en todo su esplendor, es sin duda mejor que en mis sueños, mi nariz se desliza en ascenso a su cuerpo y mis manos la llenan de caricias mientras ella hace lo propio con mi cuerpo y sus cálidas manos logran su cometido, nuestro contacto piel con piel me excita cada vez más y mi imponente amigo así me lo confirma, nuevamente besos sus pechos y desciendo lentamente mis dedos hasta rozar su monte de venus y colocarlos en la puerta del templo que es su cuerpo, jugueteo en ese preciso lugar pocos segundos para así poder prepararla a lo que viene, lentamente acerco mis largos dedos e introduzco el primero, un grito ahogado escapa de su garganta al sentir la repentina invasión, la consuelo con mis besos mientras mi dedo hace la deliciosa tarea de preparación, la humedad que la invade me indica que esta lista para el siguiente, introduzco otro dedo y esta vez ningún grito escapa ella sigue entretenida tomándome del pelo mientras yo vuelvo apoderarme de sus pechos y es tan gratificante haber descubierto que le excita tanto que los bese, la humedad que invade los dedos que he colocado en ella es sorprendente así que me instalo de rodillas en medio de sus piernas y sus brillantes ojos me piden lo que yo deseo hacer, ella sigue con la vista fija en mí y sus piernas se abren un poco más como invitándome a entrar, me acomodo sobre ella.

-Te amo,-le Afirmo en dulce tono.

-Creo en ti. –responde ella y el tono en que lo pronuncia es sin duda una invitación para adentrarme a lo más profundo de su ser.

Mis labios siguen sobre los de ella y atrapan el grito que sale al sentir mi presencia dentro de su cuerpo, es tan cálido y húmedo, tan gratificante y mientras trato de compensarla por la invasión sufrida mis caderas se mueven rítmicamente para acostúmbrala a mí, la invito a que siga mis movimientos y ahora somos una coordinada pareja en el baile más sensual de nuestra vida, ella me mira con adoración y yo deseo corresponderle con más y sin dejar de bailar deseo llevarla al mismo paraíso del placer lo cual sé que estoy logrando poco a poco al sentir como sus músculos me atrapan como si no quisieran dejarme ir jamás, nuestro ritmo aumenta y el frenesí se apodera de ambos cuando el placer invade su cuerpo ella lo demuestra son un largo suspiro en ese momento sé que es mi turno así que no disminuyo el ritmo, lo continuo hasta que mi cuerpo descarga todo el placer acumulado sobre mi hermosa mujer, el sudor es una capa delgada que cubre nuestros cuerpos y nuestras respiraciones entrecortadas es lo único que escuchamos acompañadas de los frenéticos latidos de nuestros corazones, me dejo caer al lado del cuerpo de Candy y la reclamo en mi regazo, ella me abraza con ternura y yo le susurro mis sentimientos por ella.

-Yo también creo en ti y en este amor, mi amada Candy, -afirmo con dulzura.


End file.
